Soul Price Part 2 transcript
Soul Price Part 2 Transcript Into the Sunlight Mage: Glimpy! Can you walk? Glimpy: I – I think – Egh. I'll need some help. M: This doesn't look good. Grim? Can you do anything? Grim: Healing isn't exactly the forte of evil demon princes. M: You're using the "demon prince" thing as an excuse to be less useful, aren't you? Gl: You came to help me, Mage... thank you... M: It's okay, Glimpy. We'll get you out of here. The exit isn't much further. Gl: – I don't think I can make it much further – Wild Copse Gl: Mage. Listen to me. I have something for you. Take this key. M: What? No fees? Gl: Ha! It is the key to the Meramancer's Tower. It has other magical properties. Take it, please. It is the – least I can do. M: What do you think, Grim? G: He looks pretty bad. My diagnosis would be dying. M: With the Citadel gone, where can we take him for medical help? G: His caravan might have something. Supplies at least. Poisonous Grove Gl: I have to tell you about the Meramancer. G: If it will make you feel better. Gl: He's an inventor of sorts. M: Oh, Nameless. More inventors? Please not that. G: You've faced the Taranking, the Nameless' Avatar Heodan, and my charming siblings, but you're worried about an inventor. M: Am I the only one who remembers our last friendly inventor? G: No. I remember him quite well. But I like to mock you. Twisting Path Gl: Go to the Meramancer's Tower. Gl: I didn't know how powerful the Wank of Morketh was when I sold it to the Meramancer. You have to get it back. Gl: Please, help me right this wrong. Please, Mage. G: Mage, you can't be thinking of going after someone who holds the Wand of Morketh? G: Remember? It makes you immortal! It's holder is not someone to pick a fight with. M: And so I should just let this Meramancer person be an immortal magical inventor with an urge to take over Lythia? G: Eh. When you put it like that. Blooded Ground Gl: I have to tell you, Mage. I never deserved your friendship. Gl: I'm glad I'm not dying in spider-infested caves. Gl: That's thanks to you. Thank you... Vengence's Track M: Let's get going. If we're going to face the Meramancer, we should see if Ava and Eron will help us. G: Mage, are you okay? M: Sure. I'm fine. Nameless Shrine G: It isn't your responsibility. M: What? G: Being the Dawnbreaker doesn't make the world your responsibility. You can't fix everything. M: Who's going to then? G: Here's the shrine, isn't this where you were going to met the others? M: Yeah. We'll wait. Bitter Woods Ava: Mage? Is that you? M: Hello, you two. Did you find any of the Lightbringers? A: We did! We saved three! They're staying in the shadow of the Citadel. You look - Eron: What happened, Mage? You're covered in blood. E: I am sorry about the hutchen, Mage. M: It's fine. But this Meramancer sounds dangerous. A: And we're with you. Let's find this Tower. G: That's the spirit! What's immortality against the will of a witch? Huh. Maybe we can trap him in a book. Corrupt Forest G: So, paladin. How do you feel about helping out the demon blooded children of the Mages Council? E: You will not bait me so easily. Without the binding on my soul, E: I can see the virtue of a creature for themselves, without the taint of magic in my eyes. G: We never should have let you spend time alone with Ava. You've become even more insufferable. A: Mage? Are you okay? You seem changed. M: I couldn't save him. A: What? Who? M: Glimpy. Of all the helpless ridiculous people, I couldn't save Glimpy. I don't know why it feels like this. Monster's Way E: That looks like the Meramancer's Tower ahead. A: You take me to all the nicest places. G: For Glimpy, eh Mage? M: Yeah. For Glimpy. Let's go. Tower Door A: Huh. Kinda nice to come in through a door with a key. Could get used to that. G: I wouldn't, if I were you. A: Why? G: Look at the company you keep! You're doomed. M: You know of all the many kinds of people we've met, inventors are my least favorite. I mean – E: Halt! A monster approaches. A: We see it, Eron. It's large and hard to miss. A: By the Abyss! What did you think you were doing in that battle, Eron? E: What do you mean? A: You kept standing in my way! How am I supposed to fight with you standing between me and the enemy? E: I-- A: Move! I'm scouting ahead. Gloomy Passage E: Mage. I have to ask. You've known Ava longer than I have. Do you think – G: Ahaha. Oh, Eron. You and the witch? Really? E: I don't know what you mean. E: Do you see Ava up there? G: Yes, Mage. Do you see her flowing locks and lovely smile? A: Aw, Grim, did you miss me? G: I missed you like a thorn in my spine, like ink in my tea, like bird sh- M: Ah! Ava! Watch it! Remember who is carrying the wretched book. I'll happily hand him over for a beating. Somber Hall E: Ava - E: When you say my name in that sad tone of voice, it makes me want to hit you. E: Little hellion, I just - A: Now, that's more like it. M: What is that? G: It's a … huh. You know. I have now idea what that thing is. Lurid Vestibule G: Well this is exciting. I think we've just gotten to see a brand new creature. M: What do you mean? G: Well, the Meramancer invents creatures, just like Donnell Mickero. These green guards are cleraly biological magical constructs. E: They're what?! G: Eron, what are you muttering about? E: This is revolting. These are abominations. Only the Nameless have the power to create new life. E: E: This Meramancer must be destroyed. And such a being holds the Wand of Morketh? Murky Workshop M: Eron, why is this such a problem for you? E: Bio-magical constructs? Creating unnatural, demon creatures is - A: Pardon me? E: These things were made by human hands! It's artificial life. How can you not be disgusted? A: I see. E: You can't really think that it's okay to create new creatures, sweet hellion? This is clearly evil. A: You're infuriating! You haven't learned anything! Shadowed Rooms E: Mage! Surely you agree? These creatures are evil? M: Mostly, they're in my way. G: You know, once you clear the Meramancer out of here, you could take over this Tower. G: I'm serious. A little redecorating, and this would be a nice place to crash! Bleak Factory E: Ava? Are you - G: You really don't get it? Who else do you bloody know who was made in a lab? E: Sweet hellion, you don't think that I meant – I didn't – I meant these green things, not - A: Not me? Unnatural demon me? How sweet. I'm going to go hack up a few abominations to make myself feel better. Dim Gallery E: I don't know what to say to her! The difference between her and these creatures, is night and day! G: Well, I think you should be overbearing and assert your bone-headed opinions some more. That seems to be working. M: Since when did you start caring about Ava? G: What do you mean? M: Why else would you be giving Eron decent advice? G: Well. She's got my blood, you know. Sort of like a second cousin twice removed's grand daughter or something. Dismal Chamber E: Ava, I'm sorry if I offended you. A: And? E: And these things are abominations. A: Humph. E: But - M: Quiet, both of you. I can hear someone pacing on the floor upstairs. G: Do you have a plan to get the Wand of Morketh away from the Meramancer? M: Mostly I'm going to blast him with magic until he lets it go. G: Oh, subtle! I love it! Meramancer's Lair A: Oh, Demons! What is that thing? Meramancer: Who are you? E: I told you whoever made these creatures was an abomination! Now do you believe me, Ava? Mera: Eeeee! Assassins! M: He ran away. Shrieking... Mera: What?! What is this? Why are you destroying my Tower? E: Look out, Mage! G: Huh. The Wand of Morketh doesn't seem to be doing much good for this fellow. M: I hope Glimpy can rest in peace. Mera: Glimpy! Glimpy sent you! By the Abyss, I will destroy that wretched, cheating hutchen! M: Cheating...? The Way Out M: Where is the Wand of Morketh, Meramancer? Mera: I don't have it! That evil little hutchen double-crossed me! Took my money and the Wand too. M: That's not- E: Don't listen to this unnatural creature. A: Actually that sounds exactly like everything you've told me about Glimpy, Mage. E: Look at this man! He's clearly an abomination! Mera: Says the man that came crashing through mt Tower with a couple of thugs to murder me in cold blood! M: If you aren't actually evil, why are your creatures still attacking us? Mera: You've riled them! You came and ransacked their home! What do you expect? Towering Trees A: So, what makes your mouth look like that? Mera: I was trying to come up with a smiling serum. A: Huh. Mera: It didn't work. G: Hey Mage, are you thinking what I am? M: Glimpy... He was bleeding, dying. The Taranking tortured him. G: And? M: I have a sudden urge to go check on the body. Wicked Vale M: Let's get out of the Tower. Meramancer, I think we may owe you an apology. A: I second that. E: I fear, I may have - G: He's sorry too. Mera: Humph. M: We'll see if we can find Glimpy for you, Meramancer. And the money. Mera: I don't suppose you'll be handing over the Wand of Morketh? It would be a remarkable thing to study. G: Not a chance. Mera: Oh, well. I suppose not being murdered will have to do. Returning Road M: The body should be close by. I left it... here. A: Gone. E: With no sign of a struggle, or of a body being dragged. M: I'm going to throttle him. Glimpy! Glimpy, I'm coming for you! E: Why are we going this way? M: To check his caravan. If there is anything that Glimpy loved it was that stupid caravan! G: Now, that's actually not a bad plan. Swooty's Roost A: What are these things? M: Fang shrimp. They were in the carvan. We must be close. E: They're sort of cute. A: You are delusional, aren't you? E: What? A: Don't worry, I say it affectionately. M: Here it is. E: I don't see the hutchen. A: That's his raven, isn't it? Right there? M: It is. Here, birdie. Show us where your master is, so we can teach – oh, Nameless. G: Hahaha! That's what I call a wingspan. M: Stormsblood! That thing was a monster. G: Search the wreckage. We might find something useful, to track down Glimpy. A: Like this perhaps? The Wand of Morketh. M: Careful, Ava. Apparently it can poison your mind. G: Let me see that thing. G: It would lose some of the power, but I can lift the curse on this thing. Let you use it safely. M: Would it still make me immortal? G: Nope! That's the best part. M: Do it. Any other sign of Glimpy? E: None that I can see. M: I hope he keeps running. I don't want to run into him again. G: He'll keep running. The Wand is safe and Lythia is safer. Now can we go look at that Crystalline Beach?